


The Doctor's Favorite Patient

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: "Falling in love with someone on the other side is extremely risky," Claudette whispers to Feng as she schools closer. "But that doesn't stop me one bit from staying with Max—and that shouldn't stop you from seeing Herman."





	The Doctor's Favorite Patient

**Author's Note:**

> My first DocFeng fanfic for @aviatorhead on Tumblr!

~~~~Feng Min was always a cautious woman, but she was curious nonetheless.

The Doctor had asked Feng Min to come visit him, which was quite dangerous when the only way was to go through the killer camp and then to the main home that housed said killers. Feng Min promised she would go, even if it got her temporarily killed. Stepping through the border, a sense of dread fell over her hard—this was going to be scary. She kept to the shadows of the roaring campfire, The Trapper and The Huntress speaking among themselves atop the sideways logs alomgside The Pig and The Nurse making conversation as well. The sound of a twig snapping was the only warning Feng got before The Shape had a knife at her throat, gleaming in the faint moonlight. 

“Smert’ ne spaseniye—Back off, she’s with me,” Came an unfamiliar voice from the darkness, the pale glow of the moon revealing a woman dressed in all black and gray. The Shape surprisingly obliged, pulling his knife and stalking off somewhere else. The killer-woman then looked over at the her, eyeballing her to see if she recognized her. “You’re Feng Min?” The woman asked suddenly as Feng nods. “I am Morana—sorry for bad english,” She speaks again, Feng now noticing she has a thick but smooth Russian accent that slurs her words.

“Herman would like to see you—warned me of coming, wanted me to greet you,” She explains as she holds out a comforting hand for her to take. Feng smiled and took it, leading her to the large mansion the Entity had made for the killers. “So, do you like Herman?” The sudden question made Feng blush, a small chuckle escaping Morana. “I see—it is okay to crush on enemy, happens to best of us.” The rest of the walk with the strange woman was silent until she stopped at a particular door, knocking and opening the door. 

The Doctor—or Herman—had his head and mouth guards down, reading glasses snug on his nose and his eyes not looking up from his book. “Herman, you have a visitor,” Morana speaks as she let Feng in, his white iris meeting Feng Min’s own. Setting his book down, a genuine smile pulled at his lips. Closing the door behind her, Morana gave a last whisper to Feng. “He’s a sweetheart when he’s comfortable.” Sitting in the chair opposite to him, Herman held a familiar baby blue electronic—Feng’s Nintendo 3DS! “You left this during a trial we had together—charged it and wanted to give it back to you,” He spoke, fingers dancing across the smooth case. “You should explain to me how this thing works—it’s quite something. I’ve looked it over myself and I’m confused.” Feng smiled sweetly as she walked over to his side of the desk, setting herself comfortably in his lap and flipping the device open expertly. “This is a gaming device—you’re not going to get much out of it as a doctor,” She explains, powering on the 3DS as Herman eyes it curiously. 

_**∾❦Thirty Minutes Later❦∾** _

Feng had lost count of how long she had been at the killer mansion, comfortably laid out in Herman’s lap and playing Super Smash Bros on her 3DS. Hearing soft snores, Feng looked up to see Herman sleep with his glasses on. Pausing the game, she gazed up at the man—he was quite handsome while he slept. His head lulled on the side of his chair, hands still resting limpy in Feng’s lap. Shifting to lean up, her soft lips pressed softly against his scarred ones. He stirred as she pulled away, shyly continuing her game with a blush on her cheeks. A finger found her chin as her head was pulled up to look at Herman, whom leaned down and gave her a proper kiss. The kiss was passionate and slow, his eyes half lidded as she blinked rapidly. Pulling away, a sly smile grew on his face. “If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Consider shooting a request and supporting me! 
> 
> https://edward-richtofen-queen.tumblr.com/post/184583593553


End file.
